


Don't Ever Change

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post-series fic.  Tommy and Barbara cross paths with someone from her past.





	Don't Ever Change

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I shut the passenger door of the Bristol and walked around to the driver’s side to meet Tommy. He locked the car and then leant against it.

“So, do you want to take a stroll down to Alfredo’s for lunch or shall we just eat in the canteen?”

“That depends on what the canteen’s sacrificial offering of the day is. I still can’t look at a fish pie without getting chills.”

He roared with laughter and slung his arm around my shoulder, hugging me close, “please don’t ever change Barbara.”

I nestled against him, “I haven’t in the ten plus years we’ve been together, it’s hardly likely I’m going to undergo any type of metamorphosis now, I’m not a bloody butterfly!”

“No, you’re my very own hungry caterpillar.”

I slapped him playfully on the chest, “you’re lucky I love you.”

He dropped a kiss into my hair, “I know I am, and I will never take that for granted.”

“I won’t let…” the rest of my reply died on my lips as I heard a voice I recognised, my body going rigid with shock.

“Barbara? What’s wrong?”

I swallowed hard, “it’s nothing, just a blast from my past.”

He followed my gaze. “Him?”

“Yes. We were partners when I was first out of uniform, and he was a patronising git the whole time. I hated him and he hated me.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not particularly, and definitely not right now. I wonder what on earth he’s doing here; the last I heard he had transferred to a force in Gloucestershire.”

“Do you want to speak to him?”

“Want to? No, in fact never would be a moment too soon, but it doesn’t look like I’m going to have any option.” I steeled myself; squaring my shoulders and painting a neutral expression on my face.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t little Barbara Havers.”

I didn’t flinch, choosing not to rise to his bait. “James.” 

He glanced at Tommy, “and this is?”

“DI Lynley, my partner.”

“They finally found someone who can keep you in line?”

“No, they finally found someone who could see and appreciate Barbara for the intelligent and talented officer that she is.”

“I think I was right when I said that he kept you in line, anyone else wouldn’t have got a word in edgeways!”

“That’s because I never worked with anyone I respected until I was partnered with Tommy. He listens to me, treats me as his equal, and I do the same with him. It makes all the difference having someone you trust to look out for you and watch your back.”

James rolled his eyes. “Really? When we were partnered, all you did was stomp about with a face like a smacked arse, complaining incessantly that you were put upon and hard done by. What changed? Tell me, when did you become so smart, oh wise one?”

Tommy stepped forward angrily, ready to defend my honour. I loved him for it, but he couldn’t keep fighting my battles for me. Smiling warmly at him, I turned back towards James, my face hardening as I looked at him.

“Since I stopped listening to you talk out of your arse.”

He spluttered indignantly, “You can’t speak to me like that, I am still your senior officer.”

“Respect has to be earned, and you never did anything to earn it from me. Now, if you'll excuse us.” I turned back to Tommy, who was staring at me with a mixture of pride and adoration, “I think you said something about lunch at Alfredo’s. I don’t know about you but I am starving.”

He slipped his hand into mine, a broad grin on his face, and led me away from James. “You’re a wicked woman Barbara Havers. I must remember not to get on the wrong side of you.”

“I thought you never wanted me to change?”

Tugging me into his arms, he kissed me deeply.

“I don’t.”


End file.
